Arabella for President
'' Arabella for President ''is the third book of the series. It focuses on the student council elections and all the drama behind it. Arabella decides to run for sixth grade president, but she has to run against a Popular Sensation and deal with the responsibilities of being in charge. Arabella Wilson had no desire to run for student council, but when Gabby, a Popular Sensation, decides to run for president, she decides to put herself in the competition so the Popular Sensations won’t take over the sixth grade. If she wins, she will have to be part of the student council and take her position very seriously. Will she win the election, and will she be ready for the job? Summary Arabella and Gail walk into Lakewood on a mid-September morning and talk about extracurricular activities. Gail complains that she hasn't found an extracurricular activity to participate in at Lakewood yet, but Arabella suggests that Gail writes for the school newspaper and Gail considers it. The girls meet up with Jessie and Chloe, where they talk about auditions for the upcoming school musical Into the Woods ''and Jessie's sprained ankle. When the girls arrive to the sixth grade hallway, a classmate, Divya, gives them Jolly Rancher candies and asks for them to vote her for class treasurer on student election day. The girls talk about the election; none of them are interested in running but are excited to vote. When homeroom begins, Arabella goes to her homeroom class and talks to her classmate/crush Robbie. Robbie admits to Arabella that he feels a little stresssed out, and one of the things he's stressed out about is his student council campaign. He states that he wants to run for class vice-president. Arabella reassures Robbie that he'll win the election, and Robbie suggests that Arabella enter the election so they can spend more time together. Arabella says she wouldn't be good enough for the council and declines. During lunch, several of Arabella's friends are discussion the election. Ellie reveals that she wants to run for class secretary, and Arabella tells her friends that Robbie is in the election. Alex is ranting about how some people in the election are entitled and reveals that Mary-Kate Lucas and Gabby Evans are running for class treasurer and president, respectively. Arabella begins to feel worried about Gabby running for president due to her bad past with Gabby; she feels like Gabby would not be a good fit for a good class president. After lunch, Arabella goes to the bulletin board that is located in the front office and decides to sign up to be in the running for the election. She decides to sign up to be the class president. The next day, Arabella starts her campaign. Her mother Irene worries that Arabella will stress herself out with this campaign, but Arabella reassures her that everything will go smoothly. At school, Arabella attempts to give out flyers but quickly becomes discouraged when she is ignored in favor of Gabby, who is selling t-shirts. Chloe, Jessie, and Freddy walk over and are surprised to learn that Arabella is running for president. They reassure her that her campaign will start taking off soon and even offer to help her. Before homeroom begins, Arabella sees Ellie attempting to give out flyers and failing similar to how she did. Arabella gives Ellie the same advice that Chloe gave her, and Ellie feels better about her campaign. In homeroom, Robbie is surprised but pleased to learn that Arabella is in the election. Arabella feels more confident in herself after the reassurance from her friends, but after seeing one of the treasurer candidates performing a rap on the morning announcements, she realizes that she has to step her campaign game up in order to beat Gabby. The next day, Chloe and Alex help Arabella and Ellie make posters to hang up around the school. However, when they arrive to school, they see that Gabby has also made posters, and hers look more professional than Arabella's, which causes Arabella to freak out. Arabella eventually calms down when Chloe tells her not to worry about Gabby, and the girls hang up their posters. While Arabella hangs up her posters, one of the secretary candidates, Vanessa, compliments Arabella's posters and tells her that she would make a better class president than Gabby; this boosts Arabella's confidence. For the next few days, many of the candidates' campaigns go well, but Gabby and Mary-Kate manage to upstage everyone by giving out expensive items and doing over-the-top things like throwing a fitness party. On Friday, the Popular Sensations hold a Q&A session in the cafeteria. Arabella is worried about it because Gabby has eloquent and intelligent answers to the important questions that are asked. One boy asks Gabby if she feels threatened by any of the other presidential candidates, and Gabby replied no. She makes a scathing insult towards the other candidates, which angers Arabella. Arabella confronts Gabby, but Gabby tells her off, saying that no one except her friends will vote for Arabella. Arabella decides to be the bigger person and walk away, but she is angry and upset by Gabby's words. Chloe and Robbie follow her and tell her that Gabby's gimmicks won't help her secure the popular vote. Robbie tells her that the only things that will make or break the election are the speeches and the votes. On election day, all of the candidates meet up backstage in the auditorium between homeroom and first period to prepare their speeches. Arabella is worried that her speech will not be good enough, but Ellie reassures her that they'll win the election together. Vice-Principal Clayton arrives backstage and informs the candidates about how long their speeches can go on and the voting process. When the rest of the sixth graders arrive to the auditorium, the speeches begin. The treasurer candidates go first; most of them are very good, but Mary-Kate's speech is a train wreck. Most of the secretary speeches go well, and Arabella is surprised to see that Ellie isn't as nervous as she thought she would be. Arabella swoons during Robbie's vice-president speech, but Gabby makes rude comments about it. Finally, the presidential candidates give their speeches. Two of them are not very good, but Gabby's is, which worries Arabella. Luckily, Arabella is able to get through her speech and earns a standing ovation from some of her peers. After the assembly is over, all of the sixth graders go back to their classrooms and vote. Arabella votes for Dominick, Ellie, Robbie, and herself for the student office positions. The following Monday, Arabella, Ellie, and Robbie walk up to the bulletin board to find out the results of the election. Ellie wins secretary, and Robbie wins vice-president, even though his speech ended up getting a bit of backlash. Divya wins treasurer, which makes Mary-Kate very upset. Gabby throws a tantrum after seeing the results. Arabella looks at the results and learns that she was elected the president! Arabella, Robbie, and Ellie celebrate with their friends before they go to homeroom. During homeroom, Vice-Principal Clayton goes onto the morning announcements to inform the students that she had picked four class representatives from each grade; the ones for sixth grade are Dominick, Jeremy, Vanessa, and Gabby. Arabella is disappointed that Gabby made it into the council, but is excited about her new role. The next day after school, Arabella, Ellie, and Robbie attend the first student council meeting of the year. The sixth graders sit together, but Gabby decides to sit with the older members of the council. When the meeting begins, Vice-Principal Clayton gives an opening speech to all the members before she asks all of the members to introduce themselves. Arabella gets to many of the council members; she learns that Martin, the eighth grade vice-president, was a drama student before and develops a crush on him. Unfortunately, some of the members who introduce themselves prove to be very rude towards Arabella and her friends. After everyone introduces themselves, Vice-Principal Clayton shifts the focus to the students coming up with long-term goals for the semester and puts Joseph, the eighth grade president, in charge of managing the different ideas. Martin has an idea to bring more awareness to more extracurricular activities, and Arabella actively supports it; unfortunately, this earns disapproval from Robbie. Gabby proposes an idea to make school lunch healthier, which earns the praise from the majority of the council members but the disapproval from Arabella and her friends. Joseph asks Arabella if she has any ideas, but Arabella blanks when she realizes that all of the ideas that she had were much less important than the ones given. She finally names an idea that is similar to Martin's idea, but it gets disapproval from the majority of the council members, including Robbie. Arabella then talks about dedicating some Fridays to having spirit days, but Gabby shoots down that idea by calling it babyish and most of the council agrees with her. After the meeting is over, Samantha attempts to taunt Arabella, but Arabella snaps at her. Martin attempts to console Arabella, but she is too upset about how the meeting went down. Robbie catches up with Arabella, but she is mad at him for not sticking up for her when the other council members were rejecting her ideas. Robbie admits that he feels like Arabella was unprepared to be the president and calls her out for flirting with Martin, and Arabella screams at him. She realizes that she is unprepared to be the president and contemplates quitting. For the next few days, Arabella decides to skip student council meetings and instead go to drama club meetings to try out for Into the Woods. ''The following week, Joseph, Amy, and Martin catch up with her and tell her that if she keeps skipping student council meetings, she is going to be impeached. Arabella confesses to them that she feels like she doesn't belong on the council. The older students tell Arabella that they are sick of Gabby, but tell her that she has to be the bigger person and try to get along with her. They also advise her not to quit and to learn how to handle criticism. Arabella decides to follow their advice and stay in the council. The next day, Arabella attends the student council meeting. The majority of the sixth grade members are back, but Gabby is furious and Robbie doesn't seem to care. The meeting turns out to be much better than the first one, with the majority of the members collaborating with each other on their ideas and acting civil towards each other. After the meeting, Arabella and Ellie walk to the carpool lane and Arabella confides to Ellie that she's worried that Robbie won't want anything to do with her after their fight last week. To her surprise, Robbie walks up to them and Ellie leaves to go home and give him and Arabella privacy. Robbie and Arabella apologize for their roles in the fight, and Robbie admits that although he had doubts that Arabella could handle being the class president, he just wanted her to succeed. He also expresses concern that the pressure he put on Arabella to be a good president might have pushed her away, but Arabella reassures him that her conflict with the council wasn't his fault. Robbie confesses that he felt jealous when Arabella was flirting with Martin, and Arabella tells him that she had gotten over her crush on him. Robbie then asks Arabella to be his girlfriend. Ecstatic, Arabella says yes. Robbie kisses Arabella on the cheek before he leaves to go home. Overall, Arabella is happy that she decided to stay in the council. Characters (in order of appearance) * Arabella Wilson * Gail Edwards * Chloe Winters * Jessie Sanchez * Divya Tikku * Robbie James * Alex Sanders * Leah Harrison * Ellie Jackson * Irene Wilson * Freddy Hamilton * Vanessa Lopez * Clarissa Simpson * Mary-Kate Lucas * Gabby Evans * Vice-Principal Clayton * Dominick Taylor * Jeremy Parker * Martin Bell * Joseph Newman * Martin Bell * Samantha Nevels * Mackenzie Rivera * Amy Murphy * Emily Collins * Ethan White * Spencer Rogers Trivia * This story was rewritten four times. First edition, 2008. Fourth (and final) edition. January 2016. * Originally, the council was going to consist of Arabella, Ellie, Robbie, Gabby, and Divya (who had a different name), but the creator thought that was stupid and decided to make it more realistic. Category:Stories